Conventionally, as a target structure, there has been known a structure in which an antistatic layer composed of a metal different from a target is formed on an insulating substrate composed of ceramics or glass materials and the target is formed on the relevant antistatic layer (e.g., PTL 1).
Moreover, there has been known a target substrate in which a conductive-material coating hardly generating an unnecessary X-ray is narrowly formed as a conductive lead to apply an accelerating voltage to a target buried in an anode base substrate made by synthetic diamond (e.g., PTL 2).